


The Return of the Pointman

by melpomenethemis



Category: Inception, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpomenethemis/pseuds/melpomenethemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the Derek met Stiles’ half-brother it didn’t go well. For either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of the Pointman

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 1,000 word challenge over at Beacon-Hills on Livejournal. Hope you enjoy it *g*.

The times when Sheriff Stilinski’s eldest son, the son from his wife’s first marriage, came back to Beacon Hills was very rare. So rare that when he saw Arthur sitting at the kitchen table his hand instinctively went to his gun. But when he realised that the man was Arthur, his hand dropped back and he drew Arthur into one of his patented ‘Stilinski hugs’. No really, Stiles actually tried to apply for a patent for it when he was twelve.

They sat and talked for a while, Arthur was as vague as ever about his job but talked emphatically about the new guy in his life. The Sheriff talked about the few different things about Beacon Hills, the return of Derek Hale and the colleges that Stiles was thinking about applying to.

Despite Arthur never living with the Sheriff or Stiles, he was always close to the family - Stiles always sent him the most...interesting emails to his private account, keeping Arthur in the loop and the Sheriff would include anecdotes at the end of these emails. Arthur would have fully understood if they had completely cut contact when Arthur’s mother had passed away but they always maintained that bond. The Sheriff had always said that Arthur would be welcome at the Stilinski home, so it often felt more of a home than his Dad’s home did. He hadn’t seen his father in almost ten years, and for very good reason.

Then the door opened, and in walked the youngest Stilinski, who flung down his bag in a corner and walked over to the kitchen, rifling through the cupboards for something. He walked back to the room, muttering a hello to the Sheriff and Arthur and moved to the stairs. He reached halfway up the stairs before stopping dead. He turned around to look down at the Sheriff, who had an amused smile on his face, and Arthur, who waved at the younger boy.

Stiles dropped the granola bar and quite literally jumped down the stairs, miraculously avoiding breaking his neck, and launched himself at Arthur with the largest grin on his face. Arthur returned the hug, slightly more tentatively but with all of the warmth that Stiles gave in his.

“You’re here, you’re actually here. Wait, when did you get here? Where are you staying? What have you been doing...” Stiles said incredibly quickly, not even pausing to breathe as he moved from question to question, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Arthur held up a hand, he knew how Stiles could be only too well. He had first hand experience, lots of first hand experience.

“I felt it was high time to come back for a visit, I just finished a big job and had some free time. I don’t know yet - I’ve got my partner coming to town tomorrow to meet you both. He...means a lot to me as do you two.” Arthur said succinctly, ignoring the anxious feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

Stiles was quiet for a moment, taking in this information before smiling brightly at Arthur.

“Well, you’re always welcome here - right Dad? Arthur can stay here right?” Stiles said, moving to look at the Sheriff, excitement evident in his features.

“Of course Stiles, you and I both know Arthur is always welcome here but you don’t know if Arthur has plans already,” Sheriff Stilinski said.

Stiles turned those Bambi-like eyes on Arthur and he could feel his will crumble slightly.

“I would love to stay here with you two,” Arthur said.

“Wait, where’s your partner staying? He should come here too - it’s not right that he should have to stay somewhere different.” Stiles said happily, he was always happy to see his brother.

“I don’t know what his plans are, but as soon as I know I will let you both know,” Arthur said, which caused the Sheriff to nod as he stood up.

“He’s welcome here, but we have to meet him first. Now, I’m off to work - these streets aren’t going to police themselves. Good to see you, son,” the Sheriff said as he collected his keys and moved towards the door.

“Do you want anything? Coffee? Water? I don’t know whether Dad offered you anything yet,” Stiles said, and Arthur was reminded how similar Stiles was to their mother.

Arthur accepted and they moved into the kitchen, chatting about various topics - how Stiles was doing at school, the gun range (which Arthur first introduced him to as a way to focus) and how Arthur’s work was going.

Arthur was just talking about how Arthur had met Eames, slightly modified in order to take out the dream-sharing portion of the story, when something blurred in front of his vision and there was another figure in the kitchen. This figure stood protectively in front of Stiles, while Arthur had his Glock trained on the figure.

“Jeez Derek, warn a guy first - what do you think you’re doing? Down boy,” Stiles said, trying to bat at Derek’s side in order to get him to move. 

“He’s dangerous, don’t you know who this guy is - he’s Arthur, the Arthur,” the guy, Derek, said, causing Arthur to pale slightly. There was a reason why he kept his private life separate from his professional.

“Yeah,” Stiles said slowly, as though talking to a child. “Of course I know that he’s Arthur, why wouldn’t I know that.”

“How do you know the Point Man? You shouldn’t be anywhere near him - he’s dangerous,” Derek said angrily.

“If I may - why don’t you step away from Stiles and we can continue this elsewhere - somewhere that Stiles won’t get hurt because I can guarentee you will unless you step away. Now.” Arthur said, his mask firmly in place when delivering these cutting words.

“Okay, I think I’m missing something here - Derek put away your claws, dude, seriously? Not needed. Arthur, put down the gun, wait, where did that even come from - you know what, I don’t even want to know. Everyone - stand down,” Stiles said, sighing when no one even tried to move.

“Right, I’ll make introductions shall I? Derek, I’d like you to meet my brother, Arthur. Arthur, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Derek.” Stiles said, annoyance colouring his stiff words.

There was just a moment of silence before both men turned to Stiles and said one word in unison.

“What?”


End file.
